


Love Is A Gift From Hell

by BrewieForEver



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrewieForEver/pseuds/BrewieForEver
Summary: Love will make people do crazy things, Brian learns that the hard way when his best friend kidnaps him, to make Brian love him, no matter the cost.
Relationships: Brian Griffin & Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin/Stewie Griffin
Kudos: 8





	1. Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work in progress and will not be finished for a long time...

Chapter One

Lust

It was just a normal day in the Griffin family household, Lois was cooking, Peter was up to his usual antics, Meg was hanging from the ceiling and Chris was watching porn.

And then of course there were Stewie and Brian, a freakishly genius infant and a talking dog. They were both in Stewie's bedroom, Stewie was working on a new invention and Brian was writing another novel that wouldn't sell a copy.

"Hey Stewie, I'm gonna go now, I've got a date," Brian grinned, staring at the infant.

"I don't see a reason for you to need to tell me such a thing, and why are you going on another date, you always end up with your heart broken," Stewie sighed, staring sadly at the dog.

"This time it's different Stewie, me and this girl really connect," Brian frowned, a little upset from the reaction he had gotten.

"You say that about every single bimbo you go out with Bry, always saying "she's my soulmate" or "I felt this connection I haven't with anyone else"," Stewie smirked, turning back to his work.

"Screw you, it's not like you've ever dated someone!" Brian yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"First of all I'm an infant and second, you'd be surprised," Stewie scoffed, continuing his work on his latest invention.

"Whatever, when you're an adult you'll see how hard it is to find love," Brian muttered, leaving the child alone in his room.

* * *

The second the dog walked out of his room Stewie stopped working on his invention, and walked over toward his stuffed bear, Rupert.

"Oh Rupert, if only that dog knew how I already found love, but he doesn't love me back," Stewie sighed, looking at his friend sadly.

_I assume you're talking about Brian, being the one that you love, but he doesn't share your love._ Stewie imagined his friend replying.

"Of course I'm talking about Brian, I've sent him plenty of signals, but he just ignores them and acts af if nothing happened," Stewie frowned, stomping his foot angrily.

_Has he ever talked to you about those signals and how they make him uncomfortable?_ Rupert responed to the boy.

"Well no, but-" Stewie started before being cut off by Rupert.

_So how do you know that he doesn't love you back, maybe he's just scared or assumes it's a phase._ Rupert suggested.

"Are you suggesting that I confront the mutt?" Stewie gasped, staring at his friend.

_I'm suggesting that you tell him how you feel, so that you don't keep your emotions bottled up anymore, it's not good for you._ Rupert frowned.

"I know it's not good for me, but I can't stand the thought of being rejected!" Stewie cried, biting his tongue.

_The sooner you learn his feelings towards you, the sooner you'll be able to move on. Either in a relationship or in forgetting those emotions._ Rupert sighed.

"Maybe you're right Rupert, maybe I should tell him, but I don't think I could move on from that dog, he's my soulmate I just know it!" Stewie cried, balling his fists, tears streaming down his face.

_If you can't move on, then do something about the dog not sharing your feelings, that is, if he doesn't_. Rupert smiled.

"That's it Rupert! I'll kidnap the dog and tell him that I love him!" Stewie exclaimed, wiping the tears from his face.

_What if he doesn't love you back?_ Rupert asked.

"If he doesn't love me back, then I'll make him," Stewie chuckled darkly, staring at his friend.

_How long do you plan on keeping him?_ Rupert frowned, looking worried.

"As long as necesary," Stewie grinned, a look of lust in his eyes.

_Where would you even hide him?_ Rupert asked, still frowning.

"I can't tell you all my secrets Rupert, you never did like my sadistic side, I'm sorry, but I can't trust you," Stewie frowned, grabbing Rupert and putting him in his backpack.

"Time for dinner!" Stewie heard his mother call from downstairs with her shrill, nazally voice.

"I will get you to love me Brian, no matter the cost," Stewie smiled, exiting his bedroom to go eat dinner.

* * *

Brian walked out of the child's room and down the hallway towards Peter and Lois' room. He knocked to see if anyone was in the room, "Hello, knock knock?" Brian asked, knocking lightly on the door. Unsurprisingly there wasn't a response, so he opened the door and walked over to their closet.

He walked over toward a pair of Peter's clothes and lifted up one of his shirts. Underneath was his suit, so he grabbed it and walked out of the closet. _I cant believe this suit still fits me, I wore this on the bachelorettea few years ago._ Brian thought, staring at himself in the mirror, amazed. He then reached for Peter's comb, that he almost never used, and began combing his hair.

As he was combing his hair, Peter walked into the room and looked at Brian frowning, "Hey Brian, are you going on a date?"

"As a matter of fact, I am Peter," Brian smiled, turning to look at his best friend.

"But we haven't hung out in so long!" Peter whined, frowning at his best friend.

"I know Peter, but I've got a date tonight," Brian chuckled, doing the finger guns in the mirror.

"We should go to the clam tonight!" Peter exclaimed, launching himself toward Brian.

"I told you Peter, I've got a date." Brian frowned, looking at Peter.

"Blow off the date, you always end up sad afterward anyway," Peter sighed, staring at his friend with hopeful eyes.

_A drink does sound nice_ , Brian thought smiling. "I'm not gonna blow off my date, I'll just get a few drinks," Brian smiled, putting on his tie.

"Sweet! Alright you and me are gonna get wasted, just you and me buddy!" Peter exclaimed, throwing an arm around Brian.

Brian walked out of the room with Peter and down the hallway. They walked down the stairs, laughing as they went.

"Lois me and Brian are gonna go to the clam, save me some dinner!" Peter called to his wife as they exited the house.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the Drunken Clam, Peter was bouncing in his seat, full of excitement.

"Alright buddy, you and me are gonna get so wasted that we're gonna forget where we live!" Peter grinned, exiting the car, Brian following close behind him. As soon as they entered the building Jerome was already fixing up their drinks.

"Hey Jerome, fix me and my buddy up with a pawtucket patriot ale and a dry martini!" Peter smiled, staring at Brian.

Jerome came back with a pawtucket patriot ale for Peter, and a dry martini for Brian.

"Alright that's what I'm talking about!" Brian laughed, grabbing his drink and guzzling it down.

Peter soon followed, laughing as he motioned for Jerome to get them another round.

After a few more seconds Jerome appeared with another round of drinks which Peter and Brian eagerly drank.

* * *

After what seemed like a few hours of drink after drink, Jerome stopped bringing Peter and Brian drinks.

"H-hey J-Jer-Jerome, w-we're still wait-waiting on our n-next round o-of drinks," Peter stuttered, waving his arms in the air.

"I'm sorry fellas, but you've had too much to drink and I don't need some of my friends dying in an accident of some sort," Jerome frowned, staring at Peter and Brian.

"We're f-fine, well telf y-you w-when we had e-en-enouv t-to drinks," Brian slurred, pointing at Jerome.

"I'm sorry, but you've had enough, you can barely speak properly," Jerome sighed handing them their bill.

"W-whatefer h-herz your m-money," Brian frowned, handing Jerome his money and getting up from his seat. Peter following close behind.

"B-Brian your t-to-too dr-drunk to drive a-and so am I-I," Peter stuttered, stumbling out of the bar.

"I-I'm gonna w-walk b-back home, b-but I'll uber y-you a call," Brian frowned, also stumbling.

"O-okie dokie," Peter smiled, losing his balance and falling on the ground.

Brian called Peter an uber and began to stumble down the sidewalk.

* * *

As Brian stumbled down the sidewalk, leaving Peter outside the bar waiting for his uber, he wondered what he would do since he forgot about his date.

_I know she won't want to see me, maybe I could try out Tinder._ Brian thought, as he continued stumbling.

_Maybe I'll also call myself an uber, it's a little cold out._ He thought, shivering as he stopped stumbling. He reached into his pocket to grab his phone and clicked the button on his phone for the uber app.

After Brian had called an uber, he stood on the sidewalk, struggling to not lose his balance. His legs eventually adjusted and he could properly stand. He was still dazed of course, he had drunk until the bartender told him he'd had enough.

Which of course he had, but he just wanted to continue drinking, deep down hoping that it could've killed him. He was suicidal, but he hadn't told anyone. He'd only told Stewie, when he and Stewie had been trapped in a bank vault for a weekend, Stewie had asked him why he had a gun. Brian had told him that he kept it in case he ever wanted to kill himself.

Brian had told the boy why he felf the way he did, but the boy told him that Brian was his only real friend and that he relyed on him. Thinking about that made him smile. That was the only reason Brian hadn't ended it all, Stewie was the most important person in his life and he didn't want the kid to feel heartbreak, especially at such a young age. He felt bad that he had gotten upset at the child earlier, he'd only been trying to save Brian from more heartbreak.

Thankfully Brian didn't go on the date, which he was sure would've ended with him in heartbreak. He did feel bad that he had stood her up though, he could've at least said he had a change of plans. But he had forgotten all about her and instead he left her to believe he was going to take her to a fancy resturaunt. The thought made him sad, he shook his head trying to forget about that.

After a few minutes his uber still hadn't arrived, he was beginning to get colder at the time passed. He frowned looking down at his phone, it said his uber had arrived, but he didn't see a car in sight. He sighed, putting his phone into his pocket.

It was at that moment that he felt a sharp pain go through his entire body as he fell to the ground. He started to get up, but felt something cover his mouth and nose. He began to struggle, but then heard a familiar voice cooing, "It's okay Bry, don't fight it, I'm not going to hurt you."

After hearing that voice call him Bry, one last thought went through his head before he fell unconcious.

_Stewie?!_


	2. Anger

Chapter Two

Anger

Brian awoke to the sound of a door opening and soft footsteps.

 _What the hell happened?_ Brian thought as he tried to rub his eyes, only to find that he couldn't move. He could just barely move his head and was able to see that he was attached to a cold, metal surface. Before he could think about what he might be attached to, he heard a door close.

It was at that moment that he heard a familiar voice that sent a chill down his spine.

"Good morning Brian," Stewie smiled, as he walked down the steps toward his new captive.

"Stewie, what the hell is going on!" Brian shouted, straining his head to look at the boy, his eyes wide, full of fear.

"Nothing my love, I'm just here to spend time with you," Stewie chuckled, as he brushed a hand against the dogs thigh.

Another chill went down the dog's spine.

 _Why the hell did he call me love, and did he just brush his hand against my thigh!_ Brian attempted to shake his head, but couldn't, due to his current position.

"Seriously Stewie, where the hell am I!" Brian whimpered, attempting to move his arms.

"There's no need to be scared Bry, it's just your friend Stewie, but perhaps we could be something more," Stewie grinned, as he leaned foward and locked lips with the dog.

Brian attempted to move away, but it was a futile effort. He felt the boy begin to kiss him passionately, attempting to push his tongue past the dogs lips, but he wouldn't budge.

The boy then gripped the dog's groin and Brian let out a soft moan, causing the boy to push away.

"Does that feel good boy?" Stewie smirked, staring at his canine captive.

"Fuck off!" Brian growled, baring his teeth at the boy.

"Don't you worry, there will be plenty of time for me to fuck you off later," Stewie laughed, walking away from the dog.

 _What the hell did he just say!?_ Brian wondered, as he watched the boy walk away. A moment later he returned with a drink of some sort.

"What is that?" Brian asked, as the boy walked back over to him.

"Just something that I stole from the fat man's sex crazed friend," Stewie chuckled, as he forced the drink down the dog's throat.

His eyes went wide as he sputtered, but the boy forced him to swallow the drink. The second he did so, he blacked out.

* * *

"Peter have you seen Brian, I need him to watch Stewie for the day," Lois shouted, as she called down to him from upstairs.

"Huh, what Lois? No I think he took a walk last night, why is he not here?" Peter frowned, as he rubbed his eyes, crawling off the couch.

"No I haven't seen him, i'll call him," Lois shook her head, as she reached into her pocket to grab her phone. She dialed Brian's number, but it went straight to voicemail.

"That's odd, he usually picks up, especially when I call him," Lois frowned, as she put her phone back into her pocket.

"Lois, I'm sure he's fine, he probably just left early or something," Peter shrugged, walking into the kitchen.

"Aren't you the one who took him out drinking, he should've come back home with you last night," Lois scolded her husband, following him into the kitchen.

"I already told you Lois he went on a walk, so quit worrying so much!" Peter brushed aside her concerns, as he looked through the fridge for some breakfast.

"Well, I'm gonna need you to watch Stewie for the day then," Lois sighed, looking at her husband.

"What no way, I've got a hangover!" Peter whined, grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

"Peter, you've drank way more beer before and not gotten a hangover, and why are you grabbing a beer if you have a hangover!" Lois snapped, losing her patience with her husband.

"The only way to cure a hangover it to drink til you can't feel anything," Peter grinned, cracking open the can before taking a sip.

"Peter you are watching Stewie and that's final!" Lois glared for a moment, before going upstairs to grab Stewie.

She opened the door to her son's room before spotting the boy and smiling.

"Sweetie, you're going to spend the day with daddy, how does that sound?" Lois cooed, as she picked him up and exited his room.

"That sounds great, I always enjoy hanging out with the fatman. Who could forget all the fun we've had, like when he gave me steroids or hit me with a whip," Stewie snided sarcastically, as his mother walked him down the stairs before setting him down.

"Alright sweetie, mommy loves you and will put you to bed later, okay?" She smiled, as she kissed her son one last time and exited the house.

Stewie immediately wiped away his mother's kiss before turning to head onto the couch. He reached for the remote and started flipping through the channels, but after seeing there was nothing worth of his time on he simply shrugged before turning off the tv and hopping off the couch.

After a few moments Peter entered the living room and noticed his son walking away.

"Hey Stewie, where are you going, daddy's gonna watch you for the day," Peter grinned, picking up his infant son.

"I say fatman, put me down!" Stewie shouted, as he pointed at the ground.

Getting the message Peter set his son down, shrugged, sat on the couch and promptly fell asleep.

"So much for watching me fatman," Stewie scoffed as he stared at his father asleep on the couch, snoring loudly.

"I suppose now is as good a time as any to go check on my new captive again," Stewie chuckled darkly, as he headed down into the basement

* * *

When Stewie reached the bottom of the steps, he turned and walked over to a corner surrounded by boxes, he then lifted up a trapdoor that his family had never noticed.

He then closed the trapdoor above him as he climbed down the ladder that led to the room he was keeping Brian. When he had succesfully climbed down the ladder, he walked over to a wooden door and pulled it open revealing the mutt still unconscious from when the boy had drugged him.

He sighed and walked over towards a table, picking up a dog whistle.

 _I hate having to do this, but it's for a good cause._ Stewie frowned, as he blew on the whistle.

Brian immediately awoke, thrashing violently. When the boy saw that the dog had awoke he ceased blowing on the whistle and walked over to his captive.

"Stewie, what the hell is wrong with you!" Brian shouted, glaring at the boy.

"What's wrong with me! No Brian, the real question is what's wrong with you!" Stewie glared at Brian, before walking out of the room. He returned with some food a moment later.

"What's that?" Brian stared, his eyes focused on the food in front of him.

"It's your breakfast, I can't let you starve," The boy scoffed, walking towards the mutt with a plate of eggs.

"I can't eat considering the fact that you strapped me down to a metal table of some kind, you need to let me go so I actually can eat," Brian frowned, trying to sound convincing.

"I can't let you go, you'd just try to run out that door, so I'm going to feed you, and then we are going to talk," The boy smirked, stabbing some eggs with a fork and gently placing them in the dog's mouth.

After the canine swallowed his first bite he tried to say something, but got another forkful of eggs shoved in his mouth. Eventually he got the chance to speak after he had eaten all the eggs, but before he did so the boy placed the fork in his mouth and sucked on it for a few moments before setting it down.

"Brian we need to talk," Stewie started, before Brian interjected.

"Damn right we do, Stewie what the hell, why are you doing this, is this some kind of sick, twisted joke!" Brian shouted, staring at the infant, demanding answers.

"I'm doing this for us Bry and it's not a joke-" Stewie sighed, before Brian cut him off again.

"What do you mean you're doing this for us, you kidnapped me, and you still haven't told me why!" Brian roared, growing louder and angrier by the second.

"I'm getting to that Bry, the reason I kidnapped you is because I- I love you,"

"Oh, is that why you kidnapped me and drugged me, this isn't love Stewie," Brian stated, his tone cold and harsh.

"And how do you know what love is, hm? Oh that's right you don't!" Stewie snapped, losing his patience with the canine.

"What do you mean, of course I know what love is!" Brian snapped back, growing hysterical.

"Really Brian, tell me are you married, hm? Are you, no you are not. Are you dating someone, no again. Every single girl you bring home is a disaster, but have you ever thought you've been looking in all the wrong places. Maybe who you've been looking for has been in front of you all this time." Stewie smiled, brushing a hand against the dogs thigh again.

"No, I never have thought that, because I'm not a sicko! You're an infant and my best friend!" Brian yelled, thrashing against his restraints.

"Brian quit struggling, you'll only run out of energy faster and I want to be more than your best friend Brian! I want to be your lover, I'm the only one who understands you!" Stewie cried.

"If you understood me, then you wouldn't have taken me against my will or drugged me!" Brian frowned, straining his head to look away from the boy.

The boy flinched, but then immediately stiffened, turning away from the mutt.

"I'll be back later," Stewie chuckled darkly, as he walked out of the room.

* * *

A few hours had passed since Stewie had come down to see him, he was a little worried that the child would leave him to starve, but then he shook that thought away.

 _Stewie may be a little upset, but I don't think he'd let me die, Would he?_ Brian frowned, shaking his head.

 _No he wouldn't, we've been through to much, besides Stewie was the one who kidnapped me._ Brian chuckled sadly, recalling all the time him and the boy had spent together in the past.

 _And what did Stewie mean when he said that he loved me? Did he mean romantically? No he's a child, he doesn't know what love is, but that doesn't explain why he kidnapped me._ Brian sighed, confused about what had happened to him.

He still couldn't comprehend why Stewie would do such a thing, he knew the kid was unstable, but he never imagined him being a psycho.

 _Scratch that, the kid has killed tons of people and even kidnapped me at another point. Of course that had been because I was gonna give both my kidneys to Peter to save his life._ Brian thought, as he closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes when he heard the familiar sound of a door opening and small footsteps. A moment later the boy had arrived at the bottom of the steps and walked toward his captive.

"Alright Brian, let's try this again, we're going to talk and if you listen to reason, then you'll get dinner," Stewie smiled, staring at the dog.

"I'd rather starve than talk to you," Brian muttered, regretting the words the second they came out of his mouth.

 _Why would I regret those words, he kidnapped me, he's a psycho, and I don't ever want to see him again when this is over._ Brian frowned, knowing that wasn't true, but not understanding why.

"You don't mean that, I can tell from the look on your face, you regret saying that," Stewie smirked, walking towards the dog and stroking a paw with his hands.

Brian tried to pull his paw away, but after being unable to, due to the fact that he couldn't move any of his limbs, apart from his head, he just accepted his fate and sighed.

"Alright fine, so what do you want to talk about?" Brian frowned, looking at the child.

"I want to talk to you about why I kidnapped you, which I tried to do earlier, but didn't get the chance due to the fact that you are unable to see reason," Stewie glared at the mutt.

"If you were kidnapped against your will, I doubt you'd be very willing to listen to a crazed lunatic, who you thought was your friend!" Brian snapped, glaring at the boy.

"I am your friend, you ungrateful mangy mutt!" Stewie roared, striking his captive.

"Wh-what the hell," Brian flinched, staring at the boy in fear and disbelief.

"Oh, o-oh my g-god, Brian I-I'm so s-sorry," Stewie stuttered, unable to believe what he just did.

"J-just leave me a-alone Stewie," Brian whimpered, turning his head away from the tyke.

Stewie turned and ran up the stairs, closing the door, but not forgetting to turn the light off, as he knew that the dog needed sleep. As he climbed out of the secret area in the basement, he could hear the faint sound of the canine crying, and his heart shattered at the sound.


End file.
